When I'm Ready Will You Be There?
by Traci
Summary: Stella still hasn’t found and apartment so takes Mac up on his offer and they have a heart to heart talk during a Yankees game. SMacked.


Mac Taylor had been dozing in and out on his couch during the Yankees game when someone knocked on his door

Disclaimer: Ah, disclaimerland. Home of happy days, smiling suns, singing trees… oh, wait, that's fantasyland. Oopsy. Anyway, not mine but if they were Mac and Stella would so be together by now!!

Rating: K

Category: Mac and Stella

Spoilers: All seasons up to just before 'Hostage' season 4 finale – big ones for "All Access" season 2.

Author: Traci

Summary: Stella still hasn't found and apartment so takes Mac up on his offer and they have a heart to heart talk during a Yankees game.

* * *

**_When I'm Ready Will You Be There?_**

* * *

Mac Taylor had been dozing in and out on his couch during the Yankees game when someone knocked on his door. Stretching as he got up, concern grew when he saw who was on the other side and opened the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he took the duffle bag from his visitor.

"I can't take the hotel room anymore," Stella Bonasera replied sheepishly.

He grinned and set her bag next to the floor. "I was wondering how long you would last."

She narrowed her eyes at him but the sparkle in them gave her away. "I hate when you're right."

"Trust me, with you it doesn't happen often," he replied and quickly grabbed her bag to take it to the guest room before she could hurt him.

Returning to the living room, he found her sitting on his couch so he sat beside her. "Stella, are you really okay?"

Stella looked at him and smiled. "I'm really fine, Mac. But thank you for asking. I didn't think it would take this long to find a place and if I have to listen to one more ignorant person slam a hotel door at six in the morning, I'm afraid I might have become the next suspect in a murder case."

Mac laughed. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Are you sure? I'm not interrupting anything with Jordan?"

He stared at her. "Jordan?"

She nodded.

"Why do you think there's anything going on with us?"

"Mac, I'm sorry if I… She just seems to be around a lot and was hurt when she didn't know about Reed so I thought…"

He sat back against the couch and sighed.

"Mac?"

"There's nothing going on between Jordan and I. You would have been the first to know if there was."

She gave him a nod and sat back beside him. "Quinn?"

"Nope, nothing there either."

With a chuckle, Stella said, "Well, you have built up quite a collection of admirers recently then."

"I'm just not ready to get back out there again. Peyton was… I took a chance and it was worth it but…"

"But now you're gun-shy again and there's nothing wrong with that," she assured him. "So what is the story with Jordan?"

He looked at her and grinned but said nothing.

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are we three year olds?" she joked.

He smiled and shook his head. "Jordan's ex-husband was causing some problems for her a while back and I got called in on the case and that was that. I think she is somehow mistaking my duty as an officer with something more."

"It happens. She was at a very vulnerable time and you were there. But I saw you hugging her a few weeks back in your office."

He nodded. "I had just told her that the assassin was hired by her ex to kill her."

"I can't even imagine that. I still can't believe it."

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile watching the game.

Reaching over, Mac took Stella's hand, startling her.

"Stella, I know you know this but I don't want any regrets if anything should happen to either of us. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being my friend, my support." He smiled. "My voice of reason at times. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

Biting back tears, she smiled back. "I'm not the only one. You've done your share of keeping me grounded, even if it meant being on the receiving end of pissed-off Stella at times."

Mac laughed remembering very distinctly the sight of her storming into his office after one of their fights with semi-automatic in hand, slamming it on his desk and basically terrifying him.

"Hey, no laughing during this Hallmark Channel moment," she sniffed between chuckles of her own.

"Sorry."

"I know there are times when you felt as if you weren't there for me but even when you're not there physically I know you're there. I never would have made it through that whole Frankie nightmare if it wasn't you who was processing my apartment. There's no one else who could have helped me through the AIDS scare. And since we're being so open with each other…" Stella glanced down at their connected hands. "I was jealous of Jordan."

He squeezed her hand to get her to look at him. When she did, he smiled. "You have nothing to be jealous of. If and when I'm ready I was… kind of hoping… maybe… if you feel the same… we… maybe..."

Stella leaned over and softly kissed his lips. When she sat back he merely blinked at her. "It was the only way I could think of to stop you from stuttering and answer you question at the same time." She grinned smugly.

"I don't know when I'll be ready to date again, Stella, so if you find someone else…"

"I'm not ready either. I'm still not very trusting after Frankie then Drew. Let's just see what happens and where things go. We'll both know when it's right."

Mac slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him as they sat back against the couch once more. "Once again, my voice of reason."

Kissing the top of her head, he relaxed as she snuggled into his side to finish watching the Yankees game.

"I still think A-Rod's hot," she mumbled into his side.

Mac rolled his eyes and held her tighter. "I don't know that I can love a Red Sox fan, Stel."

She giggled while wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

He looked down at her as she watched the game knowing it was far too late to stop loving a certain Red Sox fan even if he wanted to.

Le End

* * *

A.N. – Yes, took a bit of a liberty at making Mac a Yankees fan (being as he's from Chicago) and Stella a Red Sox fan but they were the only 2 teams they talked about way back – and for some reason I'm thinking Rodriguez has been traded since but since my team (Phillies) always blow it, I don't follow baseball like I used to. So accept my apologies for glaring trading errors :D.


End file.
